Secret of Huldra
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Manik Zamrud dan Blue Spire itu bertemu, dan keterkejutan didapatkan oleh sang Zamrud. Manusia bukanlah hal asing baginya yang merupakan seekor huldra, makhluk yang terobsesi akan seks. Namun tidak baginya, yang percaya akan cinta sejati, melalui sebuah buku yang pernah dibacanya/ Request from SHIIN KAYUMIYA/ Just TwoShoot, Lemon in Chap 2, Warning Inside, DLDR, RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Screet of Huldra**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **

_MA (Mature Adult)_

**Genre **

_Drama, Angst, Hurt/Confort (?)_

**Pairing **

_[Naruto x Sakura] Hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

_Manik Zamrud dan Blue Spire itu bertemu, dan keterkejutan didapatkan oleh sang Zamrud. Manusia merupakan hal asing baginya, meski para saudarinya sering bercerita tentang kenikmatan bercinta dengan para manusia. Namun tidak baginya, yang percaya akan cinta sejati, meskipun dia seekor Huldra._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Lemon Ekspilisit, 17+, Don't bashing chara please!, I'm not promise 'HAPPY ENDING', Twoshoot, AU Type, Don't ask sequel, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**REQUEST FROM SHIIN KAZUMIYA **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

Di dunia ini ada tiga hal yang paling ia benci yaitu, saat titik bumi terpetang di kala malam, hujan, dan perjodohan. Namun di antara itu semua, perjodohanlah yang paling dibencinya. Seumur hidupnya, rantai adalah hal yang memuakkan. Dia bukanlah anjing yang harus selalu patuh, maupun domba yang selalu diarahkan.

Kehidupannya sudahlah menyebalkan, pernikahan adalah hal rumit baginya—dan ia tidak berharap sebuah perjodohan mengusik kehidupan rumitnya, yang membuatnya menjadi memuakkan.

Seperti halnya rumusan fisika yang selalu ditekuninya, dan deretan angka matematika yang selalu dijabarkannya, serta rangkaian kalimat sastra yang senantiasa dihafalkannya. Cukuplah tiga hal tersebut yang menjadi beban hatinya…dan ia tidak berharap menambahkan batu karang ke dalamnya.

Inilah hidupnya, sebagai seorang putra tunggal Namikaze—bangsawan ternama asal Norwegia. Segala tekanan yang ia dapatkan, tak membuat senyum sehangat cahaya mentari pagi itu pudar di hadapan publik. Pemuda dengan segala tekad, serta harapan. Bahwa suatu hari nanti…ia ingin memiliki keluarga kecil, tanpa adanya pengaruh nama kebangsawanan yang ia bawa.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

_**Dia yang Diterpa Cahaya Purnama**_

.

Hanyalah alunan dentang jam yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara kedua pihak keluarga bangsawan yang berbeda. Kedua keluarga besaritu terduduk di atas kursi yang ditenun menggunakan benang-benang emas, dengan meja makan di hadapan mereka—yang terbuat dari kayu _Tectona Grandis_ yang diukir _elegant_, membentuk seperti _relief_ pada candi, yang merupakan bukti dari nilai _spiritual_ di masa lampau.

Setelah jamuan makan malam usai, dilanjutkan dengan obrolan seputar politik dan bisnis antara Namikaze Minato dan Hyuuga Hiashi. Kedua kepala keluarga ini tampak begitu santai membicarakan kedua topik tersebut, sampai akhirnya kedua topik tersebutlah yang mengantarkan perbincangan mereka pada ikatan keturunan—yang disebut sebagai perjodohan.

"Jadi bagaimana jika kita berbicara pada inti jamuan makan malam ini, Minato?" tanya Hiashi seraya mengerling sejenak terhadap putri bungsunya, yang tampak begitu menikmati secangkir tehnya. Dan kemudian, ia pun kembali berucap, "aku menawarkan sebuah kerja sama perusahaan denganmu, Minato. Tapi dengan syarat…"

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ucapan sahabat lamanya yang sengaja digantungkan. Namun pada detik setelahnya, Hiashi kembali memberikan penjelasan lanjut dari apa yang ia ucapkan. "Aku menginginkan putramu menikah dengan putriku—Hyuuga Hinata."

"…"

"Hanya sebagai alasan pelengkap saja. Pernikahan ini tak ada bedanya dengan coretan hitam di atas putih." Perkataannya seakan meremehkan arti dari pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Kebahagian yang ditukar dengan uang, hanyalah bayangan sesaat yang akan pudar seiring dengan menggelapnya langit.

Dan sungguh, apa yang kini yang memenuhi isi kepala seorang Namikaze Minato hanyalah keuntungan semata. _'Jika aku menikahkan mereka, kupikir berlipat ganda keuntungan yang kudapat, dan kebahagiaan putraku terjamin. Ini adalah kesempatan emas,'_ batinnya bersorak sorai atas tawaran apa yang diajukan Hyuuga Hiashi. Seperti menyuguhkan segudang penuh emas permata kepada Iblis _Mammon_.

"Sebuah kehormatan karena mendapat tawaran dari seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Dan saya berpikir, tidak sopan jika saya menolak tawaran berkelas dari kalangan _berada_ seperti anda." Tanpa persetujuan dari putranya, ia berucap. Tentu, putranya itu akan selalu patuh terhadapnya.

Segala keindahan ini, kemewahan ini. Siapa yang tak tergiur oleh ini semua? Dan ia sangat yakin, jika Naruto sangatlah bergantung padanya. Dengan harta dan tahtah yang ia miliki, dan yang akan ia wariskan pada putra tunggalnya esok hari.

"Aku menolak."

Suara itu tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak melingkupi ruangan, dan menimbulkan suasana tak enak di sana. Bentuk tolakan itu seakan menampar keras, apa yang dipikirkan Minato tentang putranya. Sungguh, tak pernah ia menerima penolakan atas apa yang menjadi kehendaknya—perintahnya terhadap putranya, adalah sesuatu yang mutlak dilaksanakan.

"Nami—"

"Pernikahan bukanlah main-main. Aku tidak mau adanya perceraian di kemudian hari, dan aku berharap—untuk kali ini, ayah tidak mencampurinya." Perkataan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang asal terucap. Dalam batinnya, Naruto telah memukul palu keputusan…

_Ia akan meninggalkan nama Namikaze, meninggalkan kebangsawanannya jika sang ayah tetap bersikukuh pada keputusannya._

Dan Minato menganggap rendah perkataan putranya—_hanyalah perkataan seorang bocah tanpa logika_, pikirnya begitu. Lalu ia pun membalas perkataan putranya, "jadi, apakah selanjutnya kau akan mengancam ayahmu? Bukankah dulu, kau pernah memberiku sebuah ancaman, namun tak pernah tuntas menjadi tindakan." Ingin rasanya ia tertawa ketika mengingat hal tersebut, ketika putranya mengancam akan meninggalkan _Mansion_. Namun hanya sekedar ucapan belaka.

'_Bocah 13 tahun berbeda dengan pemuda 23 tahun, ayah.'_ Perkataan itu hanya sampai pada batinnya saja. Ia tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan dengan ayahnya. Harga diri seorang pria, memerintahkannya untuk membuktikan dengan tindakan—bukan ucapan, seperti seorang pecundang. "Aku pergi," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat dimana ia terduduk, dan berjalan menuju pintu penghubung menuju koridor.

"Kau mengerti bukan? Sejujurnya, aku membenci sebuah penolakan atas niat baikku," ucap Hiashi setelah tubuh putra Namikaze Minato itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

_Apalah arti dari sebuah kebangsawanan, jika hanya untuk sewenang-wenang dalam bertingkah._

Minato tertawa, sedikit terdengar penuh arti dari balik kekehan yang ia lontarkan. "Tenang saja, aku bisa memastikan itu Hiashi." Kemudian sepasang manik _blue spire_ itu beralih menatap ke arah putri sulung teman lamanya itu. Tampak jelas, sendari tadi Hyuuga Hinata memaku tatapannya terhadap pintu yang berada di ujung ruangan nan luas ini.

"Bagaimana jika putri Hyuuga ini menemui pangerannya? Aku pikir, putraku adalah lelaki sejati yang tertarik dengan wanita seanggun putrimu—Hiashi." Ucapan Minato memberikan dampak keterkejutan terhadap Hinata.

Sepasang manik _amethyst_ itu menatap ragu kepada Namikaze Minato. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan nada keraguan di dalam sana. Namun, ketika Minato mengangguk, saat itu pulalah seukir senyuman terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, _Lord _Namikaze." Dan segeralah ia berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju kamar milik calon suaminya—Namikaze Naruto. Sungguh saat ini, apa yang berada di dalam dada kirinya tengah berdebar-debar, saat memikirkan apa yang terjadi 10 menit mendatang.

_Dan, apakah kau mengerti? Bahwa harapan tak tentu terkabul?_

-oOo-

Yang berdiri di sana adalah Namikaze Naruto, menatap rembulan penuh dengan sinarnya yang tenang, dipantulkan danau buatan yang berada di bawah sana. Dan ketenangan malam inilah yang selalu dinantikan olehnya, yang mana ia bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum kepadanya, seolah langit sengaja melukis untuknya.

_Ia merindukannya…_

_Wanita yang selalu tersenyum padanya, yang selalu membacakan dongeng untuknya, dan yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya…_

'_Bisakah surga kugapai saat ini? Aku merindukanmu, ibu.'_ Apa yang terucap dalam batinnya, merupakan suatu kesungguhan. Rasa sesak akan rindu yang membuat gairah hidupnya turun.

Bukanlah emas permata yang ia pinta, bukanlah nama bangsawan yang ingin ia sandang, bukanlah sebuah pangkat serta gelar yang ingin ia gapai. Ia hanya membutuhkan sosok itu, yang mana selalu tersenyum padanya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketenangan itu terusik akibat tiga kali ketukan pada pintu jatinya, serta samar-samar terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar sana. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk nama keluarga bangsawan yang disandangnya. Yang berada di luar sana adalah gadis yang dijodohkan padanya, dan pernah didengarnya bahwa gadis itu sangat tergila-gila terhadapnya. Walau begitu, sedikitpun tak ada minat untuk menikahi gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Apalagi, membuat keturunan dengannya?

"Pulanglah, aku tak berminat menemuimu nona," ucapnya ketika ia mendengar kembali suara ketukan pada pintunya. Setelah ucapannya itu, suara gagang pintunya tampak berusaha di buka. Namun sayangnya, sendari tadi pintu tersebut memang sengaja ia kunci.

"Na-Naruto, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Samar-samar suara gadis itu terdengar, dan Naruto tak berniat menjawabnya. Ia bahkan dengan acuh, berjalan ke arah almari yang berada di ujung ruangan. Dengan brutal, ia mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian dan membungkusnya dengan selembar kain berwarna hitam. Ia juga memasukkan sekantung penuh koin emas ke dalam sana.

"Na-Naruto, aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku…mencintaimu." Dan gadis itu kembali berucap, terdengar begitu samar dari dalam ruangan.

Tiada yang mampu menyaingi seringai milik Naruto, bahkan sosok iblis sekalipun. Dan kemudian pemuda itu berucap, "maka akan kujawab—kutolak. Aku tidak berminat dengan barang bekas, nona." Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mengucapkan empat kata tersebut. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat tali tali tampar pada pembatas balkon kamarnya.

Dan ia pun segera melompat turun, menggunakan seutas tali yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan. Bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuknya bisa turun dari _balkon_ lantai dua, dan bukan suatu yang sulit pula untuknya memanjat pohon demi menggapai pagar beton di dekatnya. Dimana, hutan belantara yang terpampang di sana.

Inilah dunia impiannya, dan mulai dari sini…ia tidak akan lagi memakai nama Namikaze untuknya bersandar. Serta, bukan nama Namikaze Naruto yang ia akui. Kini ia hanyalah, Uzumaki Naruto.

-oOo-

Tiada sepatah katapun lagi yang terucap dari bibirnya, hanyalah isak tangis yang kini ia keluarkan. Penolakan itu, bagaikan mata pedang yang tajamnya mampu memotong tulang dalam sekali tebas. Dan sungguh pedih hatinya kini, yang mana harapan sebelumnya pupus. Namun yang paling menusuknya adalah perkataan calon suaminya.

_Bahwa pria itu tidak berminat dengan barang bekas._

Apa yang ia lakukan pada masa lampau, ternyata berbuah di masa kini. Dan hatinya sungguh menyesal. Jika saja pada saat itu dia tidak menyerahkan mahkotanya semudah melempar batu kerikil, tentu Naruto tidak akan berkata demikian. Tentu masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan menerimanya. Andai waktu dapat ia putar berlawanan arah.

_Namun, kau tau? Apa yang sudah dinanak, tidak bisa berwujud gandum kembali._

-oOo-

Gelap…

Adalah salah satu dari ketiga hal yang ia benci, dalam seumur hidupnya ia membenci kegelapan. Sebab, tiada arah yang mampu ia pandang dan membuatnya harus menajamkan batin jika tak mau terperosok jatuh dalam jebakan. Di dalam hutan belantara, di malam hari dan hanya berbekal sebuah lentera—_bukankah sama dengan bunuh diri?_

Muncul sebuah hal negatif dalam otaknya. Tentang berbagai pertanyaan yang menyatakan kecemasan, serta ketakutan—_bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan para perampok?_ _Dan apakah setelah itu, ia masih mampu memandang dunia?_

Ia terus berjalan, tanpa tentu arah. Entah apakah dia hanya berputar-putar saja, atau sedikit melangkah maju…ia sungguh tak peduli akan itu. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini, dan tiba pada negeri seberang untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa adanya campur tangan kebangsawanan.

**SREK SREK**

Naruto mengernyit kala ia mendengar suara gemeresik semak yang berada di depannya. Cahaya lentera yang dibawanya, ia arahkan pada rimbunan semak tersebut. Hingga, seekor serigala keluar dari dalam sana, dan keluar lagi…lagi…lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sampai jumlahnya mencapai 6 ekor, memandang lapar ke arahnya.

_Inilah ketakutan keduanya setelah perampok._

Anjing-anjing itu tampak menggeram padanya, serta menggonggong. Ia yang panik, segera berlari menjauh tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Lentera yang dipegangnya, terjatuh entah dimana. Dan kini, ia tak berbekal cahaya apapun, hanya cahaya rembulan yang bersinar remang-remang akibat rindangnya pepohonan.

Ia berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa peduli apakah serigala-serigala lapar itu masih mengejarnya. Selama masih terdengar suara lolongan dari arah belakangnya, selama itu ia percaya bahwa hewan-hewan lapar itu masih setia mengejarnya.

Dan sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang, dengan kedua kakinya yang setia berlari. Saat itu pula ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Kini semakin banyak serigala yang mengejarnya, dan ia harus segera…

**KRAK**

_Lolos dari sini hidup-hidup?_

Sungguh, ia tak yakin dengan kata 'hidup-hidup' yang ia pikirkan. Karena nyatanya, saat ini ia terjebak dengan sebuah besar menempel erat dengan punggungnya, dimana sebuah jurang yang selanjutnya ia temui. Dan sejenak, ia bisa mendengar suara tanah yang seakan terbelah.

_Mungkinkah setelah ini, ia akan terjatuh?_

Salah satu serigala itu berlari, hendak mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Dan tiada perlawanan yang ingin ia berikan, hanya sebuah pejaman kelopak matanya…serta getaran pada kaki serta tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, seakan sebagai pelengkap untuknya.

Namun sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, lebih dulu ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Dan pada detik itu pula, tiada hal lain yang ia pedulikan, hanya sosok wanita berambut merah yang tergambar pada rembulan cerah di atas langit, tersenyum lembut padanya. Ingin ia gapai, namun tangannya tak sampai.

Dan senyuman tertoreh pada wajahnya, ia akan segera bertemu dengan wanita itu. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sebelum semuanya menggelap dan tubuhnya mati rasa.

**-oOo-**

"Tiada waktu yang mampu membelai diri ini selain titik petang rembulan." Seorang gadis tampak terduduk di tepi danau yang melebihi beningnya kaca. Tiada sehelai sutra pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia membiarkannya diterpa sinar rembulan begitu saja. Dan nada yang ia alunkan, merupakan potongan syair yang dibuatnya. Nada syahdu tanpa kerumitan itu, sanggup memberikan ketenangan batin bagi setiap makhluk.

"_Koi _hitam singgah tuk berenang dalam bayangan."

"…"

"Yang mekar dalam sunyi itu, adalah sekuntum bunga bertangkai tajam yang hidup dalam rintihan."

"…"

"Aku bersena—"

**WUSH**

**BYUUR**

Kelopak matanya terpejam, kala percikan air danau dalam jumlah besar itu membasahi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dari dalam rongga mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan air dan seekor ikan kecil. Ia kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai sebelah tanduknya, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat terdiam di sana—katak?

Dia bukanlah makhluk yang piawai dalam mengumpat, serta mengutuk layaknya seorang penyihir. Dia hanyalah seekor Huldra, yang bersyair merupakan sebuah kesenangannya, dan bukanlah menggoda para lelaki manusia. Sebuah buku yang pernah ditemukannya memberikannya sebuah pengertian lain daripada hidupnya—tentang adanya cinta. Itulah sebab mengapa ia tak tertarik bersetubuh tanpa adanya, cinta.

Matanya memicing kala ia melihat sesuatu yang terapung di tengah danau. Dan ia begitu terkejut, yang terapung bukanlah benda tanpa jiwa. Dia yakin bahwa malam merupakan waktunya, penglihatannya menajam yang bahkan melebihi seekor burung hantu.

_Manusia._

Itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuknya, bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat. Namun tak sekalipun mereka bertegur sapa. Ia hanya mengabaikannya, dan melihatnya dalam jarak pandang yang jauh.

Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam danau, yang airnya semakin dalam saat ia menggapai tubuh itu. Dan dalam dekapannya, ia membawanya menuju tepi. Walau ia acuh terhadap manusia, namun ia bukanlah seekor _Hyna_ yang mana akan memakan bangkai kawannya sendiri—_Apalagi bangkai yang bukan kawanan?_

Tiada hal yang ia lakukan selain memandang wajah manusia di bawahnya. Ia tidak tau harus bertindak bagaimana, dan bersikap apa? Namun ia tau, bahwa manusia di dalam kukungan tubuhnya ini masihlah bernyawa. Dan sempat ia berpikir, bahwa akan lebih baik jika manusia ini mati, dan ia bisa langsung menguburnya.

_Namun, dia masih hidup. Dan tidak mungkin ia menguburnya._

Tepukan pelan ia berikan pada permukaan kulit wajah manusia di bawahnya. "Tuan manusia, tuan manusia. Bangunlah jika kau masih bernyawa, atau tetap seperti itu dan biarkan aku mengubur jasadmu," ucapnya terdengar mengancam, namun bukanlah ancaman semata.

_Seekor Huldra tidaklah pandai bermain drama yang melankolis._

Dan tak ada jawaban dari sana, hanya suara hembusan nafas yang tampak tersendat-sendat. "Apakah aku salah memanggil namanya?" ucapnya seraya tampak berpikir.

"Ah! Mungkinkah namamu…umm, tuan kuning?"

"…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tunggu…umm, tuan pengacau syair?"

".."

"Bukan! Bukan! Kurasa—ah! Bintang jatuh? Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengajukan permohonan." Yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah berpikir sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku ingin agar syairku didengar Tuhan!" ucapnya, dan secara tanpa sadar ia menduduki perut pemuda di bawahnya.

Pemuda itu tampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya. _'Benda apa yang menjatuhi perutku?'_ batinnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bertanduk rusa betina yang menduduki perutnya.

'_Hul-dra!'_ Sungguh ia terkejut, dan bahkan batinnya berkata seolah-olah terbata sebab efek keterkejutannya.

Dan dengan kasar, ia mendorong gadis yang terduduk di perutnya, hingga gadis itu terpelanting dan terjatuh ke dalam danau. Ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dan meraih potongan batu yang sanggup ia gapai. Ketika ia melihat gadis itu berusaha naik ke tepi, ia pun melemparkan batu itu dan menganai kening gadis itu. Hingga sosok gadis itu kembali terjatuh ke dalam danau.

"Ber-berputar-putar," ucap gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu dan berusaha untuk kembali naik ke permukaan. Darah tampak mengalir dari luka memar di keningnya. "Jahat! Buruk! Kejam! Kau jahat tuan bintang jatuh—bukan! Bukan, bintang jatuh…"

Sejenak, ia tampak memasang pose berpikir. "Penghancur syair. Ya, kau yang menghancurkan syairku, dan—dan kau melemparku dengan batu! Kau jahat, tuan penghancur syair!" Makiannya terdengar tanpa arah, dengan keadaan yang setengah limbung, ia berusaha menggapai pemuda di depannya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk rendah sepertimu! Huldra!"

**DUGH**

**BYUR**

Sekali lagi, batu itu melayang padanya. Dan sesaat dirinya tampak limbung, sehingga bergerak mundur, sampai ia kembali terjatuh ke dalam danau. Dan saat itu pula, kesadarannya telah hilang, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri serta perih, dan air ini terasa begitu dingin menyelimuti kulitnya.

Sementara pemuda yang terduduk di tanah berumput itu. Masihlah dengan deru nafas memburu, dan detak jantungnya yang menggila. _'Apakah aku membunuhnya?'_ Setitik perasaan takut dan bersalah melingkupi batinnya, dan berpikir bahwa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan.

_Mungkinkah Huldra itu yang menolongnya?_

Dan sungguh, saat itu pula perasaan bersalah semakin melingkupi batinnya. Ia begitu brutal dengan melempar batu pada seorang gadis, walau gadis itu seekor Huldra.

Ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya, untuk menilik keadaan gadis yang berada di bawah sana. Dan seketika itu pula sepasang manik _blue spire_-nya membulat, tatkala melihat betapa pucat kulit gadis yang terapung di permukaan danau. Dan ia pun segera mengangkat tubuh pucat itu, meletakkannya di atas rerumputan.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan seraya melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis yang tampak menggigil dalam tidurnya itu, serta mengusap darah di keningnya.

Sejenak, ia pandangi wajah damai itu yang mana begitu manis dan cantik, dengan tanduk dan telinga rusanya. Wajahnya memerah seketika—sungguh ia tak mampu menjelaskan, betapa merona wajahnya kini. Seperti delima merah yang masak pohon.

Karena itu, segeralah ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengenyahkan pikiran bodohnya. _'Ayolah, dia seekor Huldra—sudah banyak tangan yang menjamahnya,'_ batinnya berdesis tak suka saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Namun ia sendiripun merasa ragu dengan batinnya. Huldra ini berwajah begitu polos dan bertingkah manis—bukanlah wajah menggoda, nan menjijikkan.

_Mungkinkah, Huldra ini belum terjamah?_

Itu adalah sebuah pemikiran gila. Memang benar, jika seekor Huldra ada yang memiliki kesetian _bak_ seekor _Kuskus_ maupun _Love bird._ Namun itu hanya 1% dari 100% kemungkinan yang ada. Dan bahkan dalam buku yang ia baca, bertuliskan akan kemustahilan atas pernyataan tersebut.

'_Dia menggigil?'_ Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat gadis itu menggigil dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Seketika itu pun, ia merasa sangat panik. Jika gadis ini sampai mati esok hari, ia akan semakin bersalah.

Entah pemikiran dari mana, ia pun berbaring di sebelah Huldra berambut merah muda itu, dan merapatkan punggung gadis itu terhadap dadanya. Kedua tangannya, mendekap erat dada yang tertutup oleh lengan gadis itu sendiri. "Bertahanlah!" ucapnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namun dalam batinnya berbeda dari apa yang terucap oleh bibirnya. Yang mana, ia memuji akan wangi tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Aromanya begitu lembut, seperti aroma air terjun.

-oOo-

Menjelang pagi, yang mana keadaan hutan sangatlah ramai dengan nyanyian para burung yang bersarang pada cabang-cabang pepohonannya, serta ayam yang berkokok nyaring demi membangunkan setiap makhluk yang tertidur di dalamnya. Cahaya kekuningan mulai menyilaukan pandang, namun begitu hangat menerpa kulit.

Tepat di hamparan rumput tepi danau. Sepasang makhluk dengan kehidupan yang bertolak belakang itu tampak saling memeluk dalam tidurnya. Bukan! Akan tetapi pria itu yang begitu erat mendekap tubuh seekor Huldra berambut merah muda itu.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar, dan disusul dengan terbukanya kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Gadis itu tampak begitu terkejut dengan adanya sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ternyata pria itu yang mendekapnya.

Dan seketika hal-hal negatif mulai mengarungi pikirannya, dan muncul sebuah pertanyaan dalam benaknya—_Apakah karena dirinya seekor Huldra, manusia menganggap baik-baik saja jika menidurinya?_—Entah kemarahan apa yang merasukinya, sehingga ia melepas kasar lengan yang memeluknya dan menampar keras wajah pria yang tertidur itu, hingga pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan memandangnya murka.

"Ka-kau…kau jahat! Kejam! Cabul! Pemerkosa! Penjahat kelamin!" Makian itu terdengar bergetar, dan detik berikutnya hanyalah suara tangisan yang ia keluarkan. Betapa ia menyesal telah menolong pria di depannya ini, yang tak mengerti arti balas budi. "Aku menolongmu bukan untuk meniduriku! Kau yang merusak syairku! Dan kau yang melempariku batu! Dan aku masih terima itu semua, karena kau manusia—tapi tidak dengan meniduriku!"

"He-hei—"

"Mati saja sana!" Dan makian terakhir itu benar-benar menohok jantung pria berambut kuning itu. "Aku—aku…membencimu! Kau jahat!"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau mengambil keperawananku! Kau, pergi dari—"

"DENGARKAN AKU!" Ia berteriak, membentak gadis yang tengah berbicara itu. Dan membuat sepasang manik _emerald_ itu membulat, dan kemudian kembali sayu dan seolah enggan menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku." Ia ulangi lagi dengan nada yang melembut. "Maafkan aku…"

"Ja-jadi kau—"

"…yang melemparmu dengan batu, dan menghancurkan syairmu seperti katamu."

"…"

"Aku—aku hanya terkejut, dan takut…dan aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu semua. Dan aku tidak melakukan terhadapmu semalam. Kau menggigil dan—" Ucapannya terpotong karena sebuat telunjuk menekan bibirnya, sebagai isyarat untuknya diam. Dan ia berpikir, apakah gadis di hadapannya ini hanya membuat lelucon untuk kejadian semalam?

Terpancar kekosongan dalam sepasang manik _green emerald_ itu, yang mana tiada ambisi serta mimpi di dalamnya. Datar dan begitu tenang. "Umm, mungkin hanya pendapatku—tapi aku tidak menyukai suaramu, tuan manusia? Bukan, bukan! Tuan kepala kuning? Bukan itu juga…err tuan bintang jatuh? Mungkin itu sedikit benar…"

'_Ada apa dengan ucapannya itu?'_

"—umm, tuan penghancur syair? Bukan, bukan! Tuan—"

"Naruto." Dengan cepat ia pun segera menyela, dan menyebutkan namanya. Sehingga gadis itu tampak terdiam memandangnya. Yang ia inginkan, hanyalah—gadis itu berhenti menyebut namanya dengan berbagai rupa yang tanpa makna.

"Aaa~ tuan Naruto?" ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum, seolah-olah telah lupa akan permasalahan sebelumnya. Dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu berpikir, bahwa Huldra di depannya ini tidaklah waras.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, cukup Naruto." Ia beri jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya. "Lalu, ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu. Seolah kau tidak memiliki permasalahan sebelumnya. Aku meragukan tentang kesehatan otakmu, Huldra."

Berpikir, itulah yang dilakukan gadis di depannya ini. Sebelum ia berteriak sesaat setelahnya, dengan suara yang nyaring melebihi deru mesin kereta api. "AA! Kau…! Aku mengingatnya! Jadi kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?! Cabul!" bentaknya, dan seketika itu pula Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan." Wajar Naruto berkata begitu, sebab gadis di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Dan katakan!—_Apakah setiap Huldra memiliki kapasitas ingatan rendah seperti gumpalan merah muda di depannya ini?_

Dan kembali lagi, gadis itu berpikir. Yang mana membuat dirinya harus mengaligkan topik, sebelum semakin tak terarah. "Baiklah, lupakan!" Gadis itu menatapnya, ketika ia berucap demikian. "Maksudku, siapa namamu?" Dengan seluas senyum meyakinkan, ia berucap.

"_Fraud_? Bukan, bukan! Emm—_Marigold_? Bukan, bukan! Itu berwarna kuning emas! Eng…Saki? Kupikir bukan, itu nama saudari keempat. Ah! Cherry…bukan! Maksudku…" Ia tampak memandang takut-takut pemuda di depannya, yang mana tatapannya terlihat bosan menunggunya. "—Sa-Sakura…Haruno Sakura."

Sudah berlangsung lebih dari semenit, yang mana seekor burung baru saja terbang dari sangkarnya, setelah memberi makan anak-anaknya. Dan gadis ini baru saja selesai mengingat namanya. _'Apakah dia selalu melupakan hal-hal dalam dirinya?'_

"Kuharap itu bukan lelucon, Hul—Sakura." Perkataannya membuat gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Maksudku, soal kapasitas ingatanmu yang sepertinya rendah." Dan gadis itu mengangguk, menyetujui akan kebenaran pendapat tersebut.

"Bukan suatu masalah." Dan akhirnya gadis itu membalasnya melalui perkataan, serta seukir senyum yang seakan mengiringi alunan nada piano nan syahdu. "Ingatanku bukanlah hal penting. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"…"

"Selama, aku masih mencari arti dari sebuah cinta sejati. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum padanya seraya berkata, "terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan ingatanku, tuan manusia."

Senyuman itu, yang ia rindukan selama ini. Senyuman teduh dari seorang wanita yang selama ini ingin ia temui, senyum teduh yang selalu ia dapat selama 14 tahun lamanya. Dan senyuman teduh yang telah menghilang selama sembilan tahun lamanya—kini ia mendapatkannya kembali. Dari seekor Huldra merah muda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

**-oOo-**

"Apa rencanamu berikutnya, Minato?" Pria itu berucap sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang tersaji di depannya. Dan ia pun melirik putri sulungnya, yang terduduk sembari menunduk itu. "Kau bisa lihat, betapa putriku sangat menginginkannya."

Dan pria yang diajaknya berbincang itu pun juga terdiam, namun pikirannya seakan mengolah kata-kata untuk ia ucapkan. Sungguh, ketegangan telah menjepitnya kini—dan ia bingung untuknya bersikap. Ini benar-benar di luar batas pemikirannya, perkiraannya. Yang mana, ia pikir bahwa putranya hanya mengancam semata.

"Kuharap kau segera bertindak, aku tidak mau putriku mendapat kekecewaan atas tindakan putramu, Minato." Perkataan itu semakin menekannya, seolah-olah memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil tindakan secepatnya. Dan tentu, jika bukan karena bisnis dan uan—ia tak akan mau melakukan ini.

"Ya. Aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya pulang…"

"…"

"Tidak perlu kau risaukan, Hiashi. Aku yakin putraku akan pulang, cepat atau lambat." Seukir seringai itu menghiasi wajah tampannya yang memandang kepada langit cerah. Seolah-olah ia menantang alam, atas perkataannya.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**See You in Last Chapter**

**.**

_**Syair Terindah.**_

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N :**

Hola!

Fanfiction ini kupersembahkan untuk SHIIN KAZUMIYA. Sekecewa apapun saya, dan semarah apapun saya dengan anda, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Saya hanya memenuhi request, itu saja.

Dan saya membuatnya jadi dua chapter, :3 karena kalo oneshoot terlalu panjang. Lemonnya chap depan, dan chap depan panjang. Entah kamu membaca atau tidak, yang jelas saya sudah publish ini. Semuanya terserah padamu.

Sekian.

Bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review, atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikan krisar yang panjang x lebar= luas, atau bisa request fic dengan pair sesuka hati (NO SASUHINA, YAOI AND YURI).

**Terima Kasih**

**Lady**


End file.
